


Morning Has Broken

by Barb Cummings (Rahirah)



Series: The Barbverse [27]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Barb%20Cummings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel watches the sun rise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Has Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the same universe as _A Raising in the Sun_, _Necessary Evils_, et. al. (See the [Barbverse Timeline](http://sleepingjaguars.com/buffy/viewpage.php?page=timeline) for specifics.) It contains spoilers for previous works in the series. This is as close to B/A as it gets for me. *g*

"So." Buffy gazed across rooftops at the pinky-gold horizon. Pigeons whirled overhead. "Human, huh? How's that working for you?"

_I love it. I hate it._ "I'll get back to you." Angel leaned against the parapet. "It's not going to change anything, is it?"

Both of them knew what her answer would be, but she thought about it anyway. "No."

Angel blurted, "Do you ever wonder what might have happened, if...?"

Her smile came and went like the flutter of wings. "Who doesn't? But I don't regret what did happen." She glanced up at him. "Would you want me to?"

"Well… yeah, kinda."

She laughed. Angel stored sight and sound away in memory, hoarded against a rainy day. Slayer at sunrise: one thing Spike would never have. "I always believed in you."

"And I always believed in you." Her smile went wistful. "I'm just not sure either of us ever believed in _us_."

_I did._ Remembering a day that never happened. _Just not quite hard enough._

"Hey." She nudged him, pointed skywards. The sun lipped over the L.A skyline, setting the smog ablaze. "Look Ma, no snow."

"Yeah," he said. The world was fresh out of miracles.

**END**


End file.
